You're a Mean One (Mr Grinch)
by Rivendell101
Summary: Ochako's family invites Bakugou to Christmas dinner. He is less than pleased. They're going to need a Christmas Miracle to keep him from burning the whole place down. (Modern Holiday AU)
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first Kacchako multi-chap, so I hope you all enjoy! This should be either four or five parts (including a prologue and epilogue), so expect some shenanigans to occur!**

* * *

 **You're a Mean One (Mr. Grinch)**

 **Prologue**

Katsuki Bakugou drums his fingers against the countertop as he spreads cream cheese on his bagel, still grouchy after waking up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. As much as he likes to think of himself as an early riser, he has no desire to wake up at _oh fuck no_ o'clock in the damn morning. Bakugou will begrudgingly admit to adoring his girlfriend, but he absolutely draws the line at having to wake up this damn early on a weekend. He hasn't even had his coffee yet, and he can already tell that today is going to be fucked, and likely not in a good way.

Two mugs of coffee are placed on the counter, an obnoxiously bright yellow mug filled to the brim with straight black coffee is slid towards him, a smiling face staring back at him from the side of the mug. Ochako hums to herself as she hops onto the counter beside him, chirping out a "good morning!" before, caffeine addict that she is, proceeding to guzzle her sweetened drink. Her swinging legs bash against Bakugou's knees, but he only grunts in response.

They sit there in silence for several longer than natural moments, Bakugou cautiously drinking his coffee as Ochako jiggles her leg, a tick of hers he's come to recognize after several years of reluctant friendship and later a more intimate relationship. He eyes her curiously, brows narrowing as he tries to determine the degree of insanity he's going to have to deal with today. Ochako has always been a bit twitchy, hyper and over excitable in all of the best ways, but she also has a tendency for blowing things completely out of proportion at times, situations ranging from locking them outside partially naked in the middle of winter, to accidentally nearly getting them arrested in college, though that was mostly his fault.

She's always had her head in the clouds, gravity never able to hold her down, and that's one of the things he loves about her.

"We've been dating for two years," Ochako suddenly blurts. Her leg stops jiggling suddenly and her grip tightens around her purple coffee mug. She chews her bottom lip, steadfastly avoiding eye contact with him as she shifts a bit awkwardly in her seat.

Bakugou quirks a brow back at her, looking her up and down as he takes a long sip of coffee. It burns his tongue as he swallows, but he doesn't mind the raw feeling in his mouth or the slight bitterness coating his tongue. "I'm aware," he says.

She wets her lips. Her foot starts to jiggle again, cold toes brushing along his bare leg and causing goosebumps to erupt along his skin. "And…?" she trails off, gaze snapping to his as she prompts him to say something. There's something steely in her gaze. Not angry, exactly, but firm in a way she only gets when he's being more of a dick than usual or when the situation is serious.

"And I'm a very lucky man?" It comes out as more of a question than he means it to be. Bakugou knows he's pretty damn lucky to have her in his life, he just doesn't know what the fuck is going on. He's pretty sure he hasn't done anything in the last eight hours to piss her off, unless he stole all the covers again, but that doesn't usually invoke her wrath, she just turns into a little leech.

"Damn right you are." She snorts, grinning at him a little fondly and seeming to relax slightly. Ochako shifts in place until she manages to squeeze her way between the counter and his chest, Bakugou deftly moving his mug and untouched bagel to the side. "But that's not what I meant," she tells him. "You've never met my parents."

His brows narrow as he stares up at her, a frown pulling at his lips. "I've met your parents," Bakugou argues.

"Nodding at them from across the room doesn't count as 'meeting' them." Ochako crosses her arms over her chest, her lips pressing together in a thin unamused line, and Bakugou groans.

"Does too."

Ochako props her hands on her hips, decisively unamused. "Katsuki," she whines at him, an edge to her voice that makes him wince. She rarely gets angry or frustrated with him, but he always hates it when she does. She always gets pouty with him and damn him for not being able to resist her puppy eyes.

"Come on, Uraraka," he says. He isn't whining. Not even a little bit. Bakugou doesn't _whine_. He isn't some fucking child, he's a goddamn adult. He isn't whining because he doesn't want to meet his lovely girlfriend's parents. Not even a little bit. "It's not that big of a deal."

He knows immediately that he's said the exact wrong thing when she stiffens slightly, sending him a look that's more cutting than anything else. "It _is_ a big deal," she snaps at him, more irritated than angry. She sighs, looking away from him, her arms curling around herself. "It matters to me, okay?" Her voice softens at the end, the edge disappearing from her words, replaced with something he can't quite place. "I just... I really want you to meet them. You're the three most important people in my life and..." She trails off, flushing slightly, and if she's trying to guilt trip him it's definitely fucking working.

Bakugou ducks his head, grip tightening on his mug. It isn't that he doesn't want to meet her parents. That's not it at all, he just… He's never been the best with people, especially not with first impressions. Usually that doesn't matter to him, it's never mattered to him how other people saw him, if they thought he was mean or an asshole, but given that it's the family or his longtime girlfriend, he kind of gives a bigger shit than usual about what they think of him.

Fuck, he'd go all suit and tie to meet them if he thought that would make a difference, but right now he just wants to spend a nice, comfortable Christmas with his girlfriend. No surprises, no ridiculous amount of people, just them, some mistletoe, and the goddamn fucking engagement ring he's been hiding in his underwear drawer for two months.

"Okay," he tells her, clearing his throat and brushing away his thoughts. "Okay, I guess it's about time I meet the parents." He sends her a slightly crooked smile, swallowing down his slight nerves, and she brightens immediately, leaning in to press a quick, sloppy kiss to his cheek. He makes a face when she pulls away, grumbling under his breath about how gross it was, but she only giggles. "How about next week?"

Her own smile dims slightly at his question. Ochako clears her throat, glancing away from him briefly. "Actually, my parents invited us to dinner already," she chirps, though her shrug doesn't distract from her jiggling foot or the nervous lilt to her voice. Her smile is a bit too bright, and he immediately knows she's up to something, even if he isn't quite sure what. "They really _really_ want to meet you."

Hesitantly, Bakugou reaches for his bagel, stomach twisting a bit at her words. "Okay," he drawls, narrowing his eyes.

She takes a deep breath. "It's tomorrow night. Christmas Eve."

Bakugou chokes on his bagel, wheezing as a half-chewed wad of cream cheese and bread lodges in his throat.

Fuck his life.

* * *

 **AN: Be sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I'd really love some feedback for this one! Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. Chapter One: Meet the Parents

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **You're a Mean One (Mr. Grinch)**

 **Part One: Meet the Parents**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Bakugou grumbles, sinking further into his seat and shooting Ochako a soft glare. Despite how pissed off he is about this entire situation, he knows better than to take things out n her. Maybe ten years ago he would have, back when he was fifteen and an asshole with insecurities that made him lash out, but he's better than that now. No, now he just relies on banter and a slightly barbed tongue.

Ochako rolls her eyes at him, shooting him a brief, unamused look before turning back to the road. "I'm not making you do anything," she reminds him, sighing when he glares harder. "You chose to do this." She shrugs like it's no big deal, as if she hasn't been listening to him complain since they left home.

Granted, Ochako's family only lives about forty minutes away, but Bakugou is a little surprised Ochako hasn't killed him yet.

"You twisted my arm." He wouldn't be wearing this hideous, green and red sweater if she hadn't batted her doe eyes at him. He's a sucker for her and she knows it. He also wouldn't have spent ninety dollars on good wine or baked his moderately famous hot-dish if she hadn't slyly asked him to while also grabbing him by the belt.

A little incentive never did hurt.

This time her sigh is louder. "That's a lie and you know it," she tells him, finally turning away from the snowy road to level him with a dirty look. "No one could ever make you do something you didn't want. You would break their arms off."

"Damn right I would," he murmurs, sinking lower in his seat and cradling the bottle of wine close to his chest. He would give anything for them to just be sitting at home drinking right now. Alone. Together. No relatives to ruin the night. "Why do I have to do this again?" He's not really looking for an answer, just something to keep the conversation going. He never has liked the silence, especially not from her.

"Because it's the _decent_ thing to do?" It comes out as more of a question than anything, but Ochako merely shrugs, squinting to see out the window through the light snow. Before leaving, she firmly told Bakugou he was no allowed to drive, mostly due to his terrible road rage, but also because he absolutely sucks at driving during the winter. He's gotten them stranded in snow banks more times than either of them would care to admit. "I've met your parents," she reminds him.

Bakugou snorts, shooting her an unimpressed look. "Yeah," he drawls, fake enthusiasm thick on his tongue, "and my parents are absolutely fucking nuts." They'd somehow been coerced into seeing his parents over Thanksgiving. Needless to say, it's not an experience either of them are trying to remember.

He loves his parents, he does, but for the sake of everyone's health and wellbeing, he really shouldn't be in the same room as his mother.

"They are not!" Ochako huffs, her fingers twitching around the steering wheel slightly, a testament to her irritation. Despite her annoyance, Bakugou can see the hint of a smile on her lips, and he thanks that's worth it. "So your mom's a bit…" She trails off awkwardly, searching for the right, inoffensive word to use.

Bakugou certainly has one to offer. "Batshit insane?"

He loves her, he does, but sometimes she can be a little intense. He certainly takes after her more than his father, but that's not entirely surprising, given Bakugou's… explosive personality, for lack of a better word.

"That's not what I was going to say," Ochako argues, voice slightly higher than normal. It isn't a lie. Ochako is too nice to say anything bad about his mother, let alone call her something of a fruitcake.

He quirks a brow at her, head rolling against the seat to meet her gaze in the mirror. She steadfastly ignores him, but Bakugou only snorts. "It's true though," he grumbles, crossing his arms and pulling the wine even closer to his chest. Idly, he plays with the stupid, cherry red bow wrapped around the neck of the bottle, a cute, snowman card signed with Ochako's pretty, loopy handwriting and his more illegible one.

The snowman seems to smile up at him, and he blanches, turning the bottle around.

Ochako wets her lips, fingers drumming against the steering wheel in a fast, nervous beat. "She's more intense than anything," she murmurs back to him, swallowing before glancing down at the time. They're supposed to be there by three and they're nearly there.

Bakugou, however, doesn't notice this. Instead, he turns to face Ochako directly, face twisted in something reminiscent of horror. "She threatened me with a _knife_ ," he reminds her. It was not a good Thanksgiving at all and he was so sure his family would chase her off and send her running for the hills.

He was genuinely surprised and elated that she hadn't.

"You had it coming," she murmurs back to him, attempting to hide her smile with her hair.

"Uraraka!" he shouts, sending her a nasty look. The wine bottle nearly slips from his fingers as he whirls in his seat to stare at her. He never saw Ochako as a sadist, but _wow_. That was cold.

"You insulted her casserole, what were you expecting!" she snaps back at him, a giggle falling from her mouth. She tries to smother it, but can't, the ridiculousness of the situation still funny to her. She wasn't laughing when Bakugou's mother pulled out a knife and threatened to stab him over her nasty casserole. Apparently they can joke about that now.

Bakugou scoffs and sinks lower into his seat, sending her a sour look when she still can't stop snickering. Eventually, she manages to stop, but then they slip into a silence that isn't uncomfortable, exactly, but it is tense, almost strained.

"I can promise that family isn't nearly as wild as yours," she says after awhile, glancing at him briefly. He merely shrugs in return, turning to stare out the window, chewing his lip. He doesn't know what he's going to do about the ring in his bag, and that's what worries him more than her family.

He turns to her after another lull in conversation, hoping his smile doesn't seem too forced. "Any weird relatives I should know about? Or people you don't like?" She glances at him, confused, and Bakugou grins at her, slightly mischievous. "I can start a fist fight if you want me to." She chokes on her spit, sputtering, but he doesn't stop there. "I'll even do it on the lawn for the neighbors to see."

For a long moment, she seems tongue-tied and slightly horrified by his suggestion. "Bakugou!" she snaps at him, torn between glaring at him and watching the road. "You are not fist fighting my relatives!" Her voice goes higher than usual, and he smirks to himself, impressed that he can still make her shout at him like that, all squeaky and surprised.

"Hey!" he turns to her, pointing with one finger, wagging it slightly. "I only said the one's you don't like!" Her face turns a lovely shade of pink and he doesn't even bother to hide his smile.

She goes quiet again for a moment, wetting her lips as she drums her fingers against the steering wheel. Ochako glances at him from the corner of her eye, mulling over his offer with something critical in her gaze.

"Well, there's this one uncle…" she trails off slowly, words dipping into a murmur he can barely make out. "No! I am not enabling you!" She levels him with a pointed stare, the car rolling to a slow stop. Her gaze turns serious, and Bakugou goes still as she sucks in a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. They snap open again, her tawny eyes locking with his. "You are going to behave," she tells him, more demanding than he's ever heard her.

Bakugou blinks back at her, opening his mouth to reply before pausing. His teeth click together as his mouth snaps shut, and he squirms slightly under her menacing look. "Are you going to spank me if I don't?"

"Get out of the car."

His mouth drops open in shock, Bakugou choking on his spit slightly. "It was just a joke!" he sputters out, more alarmed than he'd care to admit when he hears her unlock the car. He's said a lot of stupid shit to Ochako in the past, and he doubts a harmless joke would be enough for her to abandon him on the side of the road, but he can never be too sure when it comes to her. She always has a way of surprising him.

He clutches tighter at the wine bottle. If he's going to be booted from the car and stuck in the snow then he's keeping the fucking wine.

"No!" she shouts before he can fumble for the door handle. Ochako groans, slapping a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "Katsuki, we're here!" she tells him, gesturing wildly towards the windshield and the little townhouse they've parked in front of, a cheery, pale yellow with a cut down pine tree leaning against the garage. "Get out of the car," Ochako repeats, huffing at him as she throws her door open.

"Fuck, fine!"

"Language!"

They unload the car quietly, not having much between the two of them. Bakugou loops their bag over one shoulder, nothing inside but their toothbrushes and enough clothing to get them through the night, and hooks the wine bottle into the crook of his arm, shifting it careful so as not to drop it. Ochako pulls the hot-dish from the back seat, checking it for any leaks before sighing. She sends him a brief smile before nodding towards the front door, head jerking for him to follow her.

He does, begrudgingly, long legs easily overtaking her stride as he falls into step beside her. Bakugou casually loops his free hand around her waist, pretending not to see the soft smile pulling at her lips as they walk up the few steps to the front door.

A small part of him wants to bail. To run away and get out of meeting her parents, but he knows he can't. It would be a shitty thing to do, even for him, and he knows if he leaves now, Ochako won't be there when he gets back.

Slowly, he squeezes her around the waist, tucking her more firmly against his side. She relaxes into him as they reach the top of the steps, Ochako carefully shifting the hot-dish to one arm before ringing the doorbell.

Bakugou tugs at the hem of his sweater self-consciously, frowning at the woolen monstrosity he's been forced to wear. "Why are we wearing these shitty things again?" He isn't sure what the design is supposed to be, but it isn't flattering. No one can pull off ugly Christmas sweater, except maybe Ochako, but that's only because she's practically swimming in hers.

She glances up at him, smile a little forced. "Because my parents sent us matching sweaters," she explains shortly, glancing from him to her own mess of mottled green and red. "Isn't it cute?" Her nose wrinkles as she says it, and she squirms as the itchy wool scrapes at her skin.

At least they'll suffer together.

"They're terrible," he tells her. When they get home he's going to burn it. Or maybe he'll give it to Kirishima, he likes shit like this. Sentimentality or something like that. He likes sweaters.

Ochako looks like she wants to argue with him, a slight tick between her brows, but when she opens her mouth again, she pauses fr a second, as if she doesn't know quite what to say. Eventually she settles with a sigh and a soft, "I know. Play nice."

There's a soft shuffling sound from inside the house, and Ochako clears her throat before ringing the bell again, the sound almost obnoxiously loud. He squeezes his arm around her again, drumming his fingers against her side, and she shifts on her feet, the chilly air swirling around them.

Bakugou wets his lips, ducking so his mouth is close to her ear. "If they ask me to sing Christmas carols, I'm out," he tells her, utterly serious. He doesn't do singing, and especially not overly cheery holiday songs. He's been listening to them since fucking November and he is beyond _done_ at this point. He doesn't mean to be a dick about it, but if he has to hear "Frosty the Snowman" one more time he's going to scream.

Ochako bumps her shoulder against his, sighing slightly, though it's more fond this time. "No one is going to ask you to sing, Katsuki," she promises him, squinting to peer through the window, foot beginning to tap impatiently.

He always thought her parents would be the ridiculously punctual type that would open the door before they even got there, if he's being honest. Though, if they don't open the door, maybe hat means they won't have to go inside. He'd be okay with that.

"How can you be so sure?" he asks her, lips brushing against her ear and making her shiver.

She tilts her head towards him, his lips brushing across her cheek as she turns. "Because when you sing, dogs bark," she jokes, though there's an odd serious note to her voice.

Bakugou frowns down at her. "No, they don't," he mumbles, slightly offended. He may not like singing, but he doesn't think he's particularly _bad_ at it.

"No, but that's what we're going to tell them."

Bakugou can't stifle his grin as he looks down at her, meeting Ochako's eyes for a moment before he dips his chin, lips a breath away from hers.

The front door is shoved open suddenly. "Ochako! Sweetie, it's so good to see you!" Bakugou jerks back as he's nearly wacked in the face with an arm, Ochako yanked from his grasp and into the arms of her mother and father. Bakugou blinks at them, his side suddenly cold without her pressed against him, and he can only stare as she's practically smothered by her family.

Ochako lets out a little squeal as she's pulled into a family hug, the hot-dish squished between the three of them as she's practically lifted straight off the ground. "Mom, Dad!" She struggles to wrap an arm around them, squeezing them back as tight as she can before they release her just as quickly. "It's good to see you, too!" She smiles up at them, her mother fussing over her for a moment, before carefully taking the dish from her hands.

"We've missed you, Hun," her mother says, still only looking at Ochako. Bakugou shifts awkwardly, unsure what to do as the Urarakas greet one another. "Sorry it took us a while to get the door," she giggles slightly, looking very much like an older Ochako as her eyes crinkle at the corners. "Your father and I were getting decorations from the basement!" There's a cheery note to her voice as she smiles down at her daughter.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ochako says, waving off her concern easily. "And I know, I know, it's been forever." She sighs slightly, seeming unsure what to say. "I keep meaning to come back, but I've been so busy lately…" And she really has, between her job and competing. She barely has time for herself half the time.

They chatter for a moment more, Bakugou not listening as he glances at her parents noticing the obvious similarities between them and their daughter. Ochako looks so much like her mother it's almost weird, but she has her father's eyes and hair, though his is peppered with silver in places.

Ochako's mother blinks suddenly, gaze shifting towards him. Bakugou's breath catches slightly at her stare, but she only smiles, eyeing him almost critically for only a second before a cheery grin splits her face.

"And who is this?" she asks. Three pairs of eyes are immediately on him, two sets curious and the other an odd combination of fond and alarmed. There's no bite to the question, but Bakugou feels slightly uneasy about it. I wasn't an accusation, not really, but he wouldn't be surprised if they were wary of him, given they haven't seen much of him in the two years he's been dating Ochako.

He probably seems flaky. He wouldn't blame them for thinking that.

But Ochako's parents just smile at him a little curiously, and Ochako is quick to thread her fingers through his now that their hands are both free. "This is Katsuki. My boyfriend," she introduces him easily, squeezing his fingers as she says it, and he finds himself relaxing slightly.

Bakugou forces a smile onto his face, unsure what to do with them both staring at him like that. "Sup?" he manages to garble out, blinking at them stupidly. He thinks he should shake their hands, but Ochako has one trapped in hers, and the wine bottle is awkwardly pinned between his elbow and his chest, and he isn't about to drop the fucking wine.

He settles for nodding at them and hoping it doesn't make him look like too much of a doucecanoe.

But Ochako's mother just smiles a little bit wider and says, "It's lovely to meet you, Katsuki! We've heard so much about you." He bites his tongue to keep from asking exactly _what_ they've heard about him, deciding he'd probably rather not know. He and Ochako have had their share of fights over the years, and he gets the feeling that her parent's know about every single one of them.

Ochako's father nods at him in return. "I see you're wearing the sweater we sent you," he notes, glancing down at the ugly mess of a sweater that Bakugou begrudgingly shoved himself into this morning. The man looks overtly proud, and Bakugou hopes to any god out there that the man didn't knit it himself. He can't give the thing to Kirishima if Ochako's dad knitted the damn thing.

Freaking out on the inside, Bakugou smiles as best he can. "How could I not?" he asks, hoping he doesn't sound as sarcastic as he thinks he does. Ochako squeezes his hand a bit tighter than normal, a small warning, and he coughs awkwardly.

"Well, we're glad you both could make it." Ochako's mother's smile turns a bit tight as she continues to stare at him. "It's nice to _finally_ meet the man our daughter has been seeing for so long."

That one was definitely a dig at him for being flaky.

Ochako pales slightly, her eyes widening just a fraction as she stiffens beside him. Bakugou glances down at her briefly before turning back to her parents. "Well, thanks for inviting me." It sounds hollow even to him, but he has no idea what to say at this point.

He glances down at Ochako again, squeezing her hand slightly to get her attention, and her gaze snaps up to meet his immediately. She turns back to her parents after seeing the bewildered and slightly desperate look in his eyes, but before she can speak, her mother is already ushering them inside.

"Come in, come in, you must be freezing!" she says, hooking an arm around Ochako and yanking both through the front door. Bakugou fumbles slightly with the wine bottle in his grasp, nearly dropping it as he bumps against the entrance. He grunts in surprise, barely catching himself, and her father shuts the door behind them. Following a step behind his wife as she suddenly straightens, gasping slightly. "I'll make you both some hot chocolate," she offers, not waiting for an answer before fluttering off into the house, disappearing from sight. "Old home brew. How does that sound?" she calls from another room, her husband right behind her.

"Terrible," Bakugou mumbles. He never has had much of a sweet tooth.

Ochako elbows him in the chest, making him grunt loudly. "It sounds great, Mom!" she calls back, shooting Bakugou a look. Slowly, she begins to worm her way out of her boots, placing them on the mat beside the door. Her hat follows, placed on a rack on the wall. She gestures for Bakugou to do the same, and he begrudgingly removes his worn shoes and scarf.

"This is going to be a disaster," he whispers to Ochako as she takes the bottle of wine from him, carefully helping him unwind the ridiculously long scarf from his neck before tossing it onto the rack.

She rolls her eyes at him, snorting slightly as she smiles up at him. "It'll be fine," Ochako whispers back to him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before tugging him further into the house.

* * *

 **AN: Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
